How it Should Have Happened
by Klaineforthewin
Summary: While the prom episode was great, I felt as though parts of it weren't quite up to my expectations in the Klaine department. Some things that should have been different, and some reading into the characters' thoughts. One-shot. K plus for klisses.


**Title: How it Should Have Happened**

**Summary: While the prom episode was great, I felt as though parts of it weren't quite up to my expectations in the Klaine department. Some things that should have been different, and some reading into the characters' thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Take my hand." Kurt placed his open hand on the table. Blaine laid his on top of it, and Kurt in turn folded another hand on top of them both. They were in Breadstix, enjoying a quiet, romantic dinner. Well, the food had to to be served, but they had their drinks and they had each other. "Blaine Anderson, will you go to the Junior prom with me?"<p>

Blaine paused. "Prom?"

Kurt swayed gently back and forth with a hopeful grin plastered on his face. "It'll be the social event of the season!" Horror struck. "You don't want to go to prom with me."

Blaine gasped, "No, no, of course, of _course_ I wanna go with you!" Kurt quickly withdrew his hands and refused for them to be drawn back by the boy in front of him. "It's just... _prom_..."

"What about prom, Blaine?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Blaine proceeded to tell Kurt about a horrible Sadie Hawkins dance and having the living crap beaten out of him. He was clearly embarrassed, and didn't look Kurt in the eyes.

"This is perfect. You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine. We could do it together! But I have to say, Blaine, that if it makes you feel uncomfortable, at all, then we'll just forget about prom. We'll go to a movie instead." _Anything to make you smile. _"Or even better yet, we could just stay at my house and make out on the couch," he added with a playful smirk.

Blaine didn't smile in return, only leaning in slightly to say, "I'm crazy about you."

"So... I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes." Kurt squealed and hopped in his seat, and Blaine added an afterthought, to clarify. "You and I are going to the prom."

"Mm," was all Kurt said in reply, his smile in full bloom.

* * *

><p>As Kurt twirled before him, showing off the kilt-suit he was wearing, Blaine grinned in awe.<p>

"I don't like it." Burt scowled from his chair.

"Well of course you don't like it! It's not finished yet!" He scoffed and hopped down from the step he was standing on, turning to Blaine. "I think it needs a sash, or maybe some beads..."

"Look, I'm not gonna stop you from wearing it, but I gotta be honest, I-I think you're just trying to stir the pot a little bit, I think you're trying to get some attention!"

"Exactly. What's the point of dressing up? I mean that's why some guys wear the tails and the top hat, and the girls wear the hoop skirts! I mean, Blaine, help me out here!"

"I think you look amazing. And you should definitely wear that if you want to." Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend, who returned the gesture, before turning back to his father and continuing to argue.

A moment later, he was storming out with a "I am wearing this suit. I worked hard on it, and I think it looks fantastic." He turned to Blaine the moment before he left. "I'm glad you support me."

* * *

><p>Rachel's gorgeous singing drifted in the background and Kurt and Blaine watched as the very uncomfortable Santana and Karofsky danced. "Isn't it great that the prom is so inclusive this year?" Kurt commented.<p>

"Someone for everyone."

"Even if it's a lie."

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "It doesn't _all _have to be a lie. Care to dance?"

Kurt smiled and looped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, and they swayed to the slow beat, never taking eyes off each other.

* * *

><p>As Blaine took the stage, he found Kurt's eye's in the audience before belting out the lyrics. "<em>You are the girl, that I've been dreaming of, ever since I was a little girl!" <em>He couldn't help but get into the song, dancing wildly and toying with the mic stand as if it were a person. He slid his hand down the stand and caught Kurt's eyes again, imagining that it was him in his arms and not a stick of plastic.

_Maybe later_, he thought, and continued his upbeat dance and song.

* * *

><p>A short time and a traumatic experience later, Kurt was running away and Blaine was hot on his heels.<p>

"Stop! Stop, Kurt, please. Just stop, come on."

Kurt turned on him, tears in his eyes. "Don't you realize how stupid we were? We thought that because nobody was teasing us or beating us up, that no one cared. Like, like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same."

Blaine sighed. "It was just a stupid joke."

"No it's not. All that hate, they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot."

"Kurt..." The weeping boy was turned away from him, furiously rubbing his eyes with a fist. Carefully, Blaine walked up behind him and slid his arms around his waist, enveloping him in a warm hug. Kurt turned around in his arms to hug him back. When they drew apart, they continued to hold each other, keeping their faces within an inch of each other. "It shouldn't matter what they think, or what they do. You've made it through worse before, I know you can do it again. I'm here for you. I always will be." He closed the gap between them, kissing him gently, tasting the salty tears on his lips. When the parted, he said, "Do you want to go? We don't have to go back in there."

Quietly, Kurt began to speak again, feeling secure in his boyfriend's arms. "Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption, about taking away that lump in your throat from running away? If we leave, all it's going to do is give me a lump too."

"So what do you want to do?" He looked deep into Kurt's eyes, looking for the answer there before it was said.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go back in there, and get coronated. I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me. They can't touch us, or what we have." He had such determination in his voice, it made Blaine shudder.

He looked up in awe. "You are the bravest person I've ever met." They kissed again, this time in triumph. When they separated, Blaine reached into his pocket, pulled out a tissue, and wiped Kurt's tears off his face. When that was done, he took his boyfriend's hand. "You ready for this?"

Kurt gave a small nod in reply.

When he reentered the gym a moment later, their hands were no longer holding each other, and Blaine was standing a few feet behind Kurt. Even though he would always be there for him, he knew Kurt needed to go out there by himself. He followed in a few seconds after the other boy. He stood at the edge of the stage, and watched as Kurt received his crown and scepter. When he stepped up to the mic and announced, "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton," he was the first to start cheering. As the newly appointed King and Queen descended down to the floor, Blaine was pushing through the crowd, determined to see this happen. He breached the circle just as Karofsky said "I can't," and walked out of the room. He could see all the stress and fear and confusion painted clearly on Kurt's face, and he waited anxiously for something to happen. When it was clear that he was too lost to do anything but stand there, Blaine knew it was his time to come to the rescue.

He walked into the opened circle, ignoring the gasps from around him. Memories clouded his vision, memories of pain and suffering, but he pushed them aside and thought of only Kurt. He thought about meeting him on those stairs at Dalton and about their first kiss and about five minutes ago when Kurt showed him just how brave he really was. He needed to do this for Kurt, no matter how intense the fear and embarrassment was.

"Excuse me." Kurt whipped around to see his boyfriend there, hand outstretched. Relief flooded his body. "May I have this dance?"

The reply was an exhalation of the breath previously being held. "Y-yes. Yes you may."

A few New Directions members (the boys were too entranced with each other to notice who) began to sing the song that they had deemed theirs long ago.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you..._

They boys danced, in front of everyone, who stood in a combination of shock and awe. Gradually, others started to dance as well, but Kurt and Blaine hardly noticed. They were dancing together and nobody was telling them to stop and Blaine could already feel the lump in his throat diminishing. Kurt was just glad that he had someone there to save him, someone who just gave up so much of himself to lend a loving, helping hand.

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you..._

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song is "Falling in love in a coffee shop" by Landon Pigg. Not exactly an original choice, but that song is and will forever be theirs. Hoped you like this, reviews are lovely and appreciated.**


End file.
